Merry Christmas, Dani
by Fields of Moonlight
Summary: Dani only wants one gift: to be in the arms of her 18-year-old halfa girlfriend, Nella. Femslash. DanixOC. Dani is 16 in this story. Currently a oneshot.


**I don't really understand why I wrote this; I guess it was a spur of the moment thing 'cause I haven't posted anything of late. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: the OC is a female, **_**Truly, Madly, Deeply**_** belongs to Savage Garden, and I do not own **_**Danny Phantom. . .**_

The tree was white, pure white, with pretty deep blue ornaments dangling from solid white hooks. A homemade silver star consisting of cardboard and a ton of glitter had been perched carefully on the top. Several neatly wrapped presents were sitting innocently on the floor beneath it. No lights cluttered the tree's thick branches, but a majestic glow seemed to come from the tree itself.

"Who made the star?"

I looked at my _fraternal twin_ brother, whose blue eyes were staring at the tree. "Take a wild guess." Punching him lightly on the shoulder, I slauntered over to the slightly beat-up dark green couch and sank into the familiar softness.

"I wish I could make something like that."

"You could, but you kinda lack. . . creativeness, culture-ness, and female-ness."

Danny shot me a fake annoyed look. "Whatever."

I chuckled lightly then propped my feet on the scoffed coffee table. "Where are Sam adnd Tucker? They with family or something?"

"Nope. Well. . . kinda." Danny sighed. "They got forced into going to the big dinner at Sam's place. There were just so many people; I thought I was gonna get in trouble for calling someone the wrong name or something stupid like that." He seemed to become very interested in his sneakers, which were beginning to get worn from running all over the place. "And with my powers acting up, I was afraid I'd blow my secret."

I nodded in understanding. My own powers had been acting strange every since I had moved out of the family house. The other day I had tried to walk through my bedroom door to finally get some sleep after working from three in the afternoon to two in the morning, but slammed into the hard wood, which was a rather rude wake-up call. After that I had become accustomed to keeping the damn door open.

"Besides," Danny continued, "I am eighteen years old. I'm pretty sure I can make my own decisions by now."

"Mhm, and that's why you're still at home taking orders from our ghost-obssessed 'rents." I ignored the second tick off look he gave me. "That's why I moved out and kinda away." My hazel orbs clashed with Danny's sapphires. "I had to get away from the fans, chores, and everything else that's about us saving Amityville." I blinked and looked away. "I guess that's why I wish I wasn't a halfa."

"You really wish you - "

A rather loud thud beside me shut my brother up, and we both looked over to see a disoriented Dani on the floor rubbing her head with both hands. She was mumbling something under her breath, eyes closed.

I pushed myself off the couch, sighing quietly and kneeled before the sixteen year old halfa. "You all right, baby?" Reaching out and gripping her chin gently, I made her head tilt upwards. She opened her gorgeous blue eyes, and I offered a small smile of comfort.

"I hate people," she stated in a soft voice, allowing me to help her to her feet. "I take one step outside and I'm on the non-stop train of blinding flashes." She huffed then leaned against me, burying her face in my shoulder.

Twisting my head a bit, I gently kissed her temple. "It's all right, baby girl. They can't get you; as long as you're within these walls, you're safe." Dani hummed quietly then yawned. I shook my head then looked at my brother. "I'm gonna take her to the bedroom, okay?"

Danny nodded, understanding blazing in his eyes. He flopped onto the couch and snatched a magazine off the coffee table.

I released my hold a bit on Dani and nudged her toward my bedroom. With a few yawns and catching my jacket on a loose nail, we made to the bed within three minutes. Carefully, I unzipped her red jacket, revealing the black tank top underneath, and tossed it onto the wicker chair in the corner. She rubbed her upper arms with her hands, trying to create the precious friction that would help bring back some of the heat her jacket had given her. Next came her blue jeans, which had mud crusted on the bottoms and rips in the knees.

She sat on the bed, clad only in her tank and matching underwear. Her black hair fell just past her shoulders, making her skin seem paler than myself.

"You're spending too much time with me," I comment as I dug through the top drawer in my dresser for a pair of sleeping shorts.

"And that is a bad thing?" Dani questioned; I could just imagine her head tilted a bit to the right as she tried to figure out the answer for herself.

"Depends." I turned, having found a pair of red boxers.

Dani quickly slipped them on and laid back on the bed, black hair splayed out like a halo. Full pink lips were shaped into a natural small pout, and blue eyes willed me to lay beside that body and hold her until she fell into dreams.

I tugged the silvery-grey comforter from the foot of the bed and draped it over her. I could feel her sigh against my skin as I settled beside her. The fresh spring rain scent that seemed to be embedded in her soft skin wreathed around me, drawing me closer like a moth to a flame. Those blue eyes screamed the love she felt for me; I gave into the addiction and kissed her.

The breath that escaped her mouth and slithered into mine taste as good as she smelled. Her lips moved against mine in a dance that only we knew. Running my fingers through her hair, I could still feel the chill from the air that had invaded those jet black locks. A small sound, similar to a growl or purr, echoed in her throat, urging me to go further. Flicking my tongue out, I sampled, for what seemed like the billionth time, her luscious lips and was greeted by her own slick appendage when she accepted the invitation.

I drew away to breathe after what felt like a hundred years only to meet her hazy blue eyes. Love, admiration, and fatigue had flooded them, and I kissed her forehead gently. She giggled sweetly and rested her head on my shoulder, breath cascading onto my neck.

"You don't have to leave the house tomorrow," I whispered. "It's Christmas, love, and that can be one of your presents." I nuzzled her hair with my nose then just kept it there, taking in her rich scent. "You can stay here, in my arms, for the entire day."

Dani smiled against my flesh, sending tingles down my spine. "I would really love that."

Reaching up, I felt around for the small stereo that had been placed on the window sill at the head of the bed about a month ago. I quickly turned it on and played with the stations until I found my favorite. Familiar lyrics floated to us on an invisible, undetectable wind.

**oh, can't you see it, baby?**

**you don't have to close your eyes**

**'cause it's standin' right before you**

**all that you need will surely come**

"This is our song," Dani stated softly. "From now on, this is our song."

I yawned and snuggled further under the blankets, holding my lover to me. I heard the click of the lamp in the living room as Danny shut it off and the breathing of Dani in my ear.

**i want to stand with you on a mountain**

**i want ot bathe with you in the sea**

**i want to lay like this forever**

**until the sky falls down on me**


End file.
